Naptime
by Cupkayke
Summary: Hunny loves naptime more than anything. But what happens when Mori isn't there to tuck him in? He asks Haruhi of course :3 Really fluffy Haruhi x Hunny oneshot. Oh yes. I love this pairing. Flames welcome if you wanna, but Hunny won't like it!


Yo. MC here with an Ouran oneshot. I've been obsessed with this show lately, and I just realized: THERE ARE ONLY TWO HUNNY x HARUHI STORIES #legasp# so yeah…I'm gonna write one. It's gonna be fluffy…and cute…and GOSHDURNIT I LOVE THIS COUPLE TO DEATH! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host club. If I did…this MIGHT have made it into the anime… or Kaoru would have had a bigger role with Haruhi…that's another pairing I like xD

* * *

**Naptime**

This was probably his favorite part of the day. No, strike that, this WAS his favorite part of the day. He loved this time of day even more than sugary sweets. Even more than Bun-bun. Even more than all of the members of the Host Club! Well, not ALL of them. They all took special places in his heart, but only two would be considered maybe equal or better than this time of day.

And what time of day is it you ask?

Naptime.

"Oohwah Takashi…I'm sleepy!" On any normal day, that statement would have immediately been followed by the oldest member of the Host Club being picked up by his closest companion and being taken away to his bed in the quiet corner of the music room, but not today.

"Oh…that's right. Takashi's not here today." Hm, that's strange isn't it? Wherever our lovable little Hunny is, Mori is usually right beside him. Why would today be any different?

'Cause Mori is sick in bed!

That's right. And poor Hunny, if Mori hadn't been able to convince him to go to school, then he wouldn't be here right now either. Hunny needed his education, and according to Mori, that was more important than a silly little fever. So off the platinum blonde had gone, with a little less spring in his step, to school.

Now, back to the current problem.

If Mori isn't here, who's gonna put our little Hunny-senpai to bed?

That's a dilemma, now isn't it?

Hunny stood up from his couch, rubbing his eyes, and walked off to find another member of the Host Club, dragging Bun-bun along behind him. The first one to ask, and the most logical one, would be Kyoya. He would understand right? The brown-eyed teenager could only hope so, as he tugged on the pant leg of the spectacled member of the Host Club.

"Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked cutely, "I'm sleepy." Apparently, Hunny was hoping for too much when he set his sights on Kyoya. The raven-haired second year student was busy typing away on his laptop, and only glanced down at Hunny maybe once.

"Kyou-chan?" Hunny repeated. Perhaps Kyoya hadn't heard him. Well, if that was the case, Kyoya proved to be hard of hearing, for he did not look up and offer some comfort. Slightly disheartened, Hunny took this as a cue to walk away, and find someone else. Maybe Hikaru or Kaoru would put him to bed? And off Hunny went, in search of the redheaded twins.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" Hunny cooed, getting sleepier by the second. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to stay awake long enough to ask the twins his question. "I'm sleepy." The blonde looked up with anticipation at his younger friends, who were currently absorbed in impressing some girls with their games.

"Hika-chan? Kao-chan?" Hunny asked louder, finally getting a response. The twins looked down at him, smiling their typical, crooked smiles.

"We'll help you," they said in unison, "If you can correctly guess, WHICH ONE HIS HIKARU-KUN?" Hunny just shook his head, and walked away, dragging Bun-bun behind him. He wasn't in the mood to play right now. And besides, even if he was fully awake and wanted to try, he couldn't tell them apart. There was only one person who could easily distinguish between the twins, and that was Haruhi.

Haruhi… Hunny looked up, and spotted her across the room, absorbed in a book, but he didn't really want to bother her right now. A slight blush spread across his little cheeks as he gazed at the younger girl, but he shook his head and walked on, hoping to find a savior in Tamaki.

Now, wouldn't Haruhi be the most logical choice if Hunny wanted someone other than Mori to help him down for his nap? Well, of course! Haruhi would most likely help Hunny, but alas, Hunny was too sweet and too good a friend to bother HER for something so juvenile. It seems that the eldest Host has fallen for the little Princess. However, he would never openly show it, in fear of what would happen to him if he did confess. Certainly it would not go over well with Tamaki, or the twins, especially Hikaru, and in his mind, it was not something that Takashi would approve of, oh no. So, alas, poor Hunny had to keep his feelings to himself, and trudge on, rose petal pink blush still staining his cheeks.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny cooed even softer this time, as he tugged at the pant leg of the Host King. Tamaki, acting much like a child himself most of the time, could surely understand Hunny's dilemma. However, Tamaki was busy at the moment, creating a display to please at least the dozen girls in front of him, and rudely kicked away the nuisance that was Hunny-senpai. If Tamaki had been in the right state of mind at the time, he surely wouldn't have kicked Hunny (and if Mori had been there, he DEFINETLY wouldn't have kicked him) but alas, Mori was nowhere to be in sight, and Tamaki's common sense had left the building. So a very sore, tired, and hurt Hunny had to trudge on, and ask the one person who he REALLY didn't want to ask.

Hunny walked closer to the couch where Haruhi sat, still absorbed in her book, blush becoming more evident on his cheeks. He squeezed Bun-bun to his chest, and then walked up to Haruhi, swallowing and inhaling deeply before tugging on her pant leg, and looking up at her with half-lidded, big brown eyes.

"Haru-chan?" He half-whispered. He was so tired that he could hardly talk! Poor guy. "Haru-chan?" He asked again. He was surely expecting that Haruhi would brush him off, or not look up like the others, and surely if that happened the poor little boy would be crushed, but much to Hunny's surprise and delight, Haruhi set down her book, and smiled at her senpai.

"What is it, Hunny-senpai?" Ah, that voice was music to Hunny's tired ears. So silky smooth, and comforting. He'd often fallen asleep to the sound of her voice, yelling at Tamaki or the twins, and had woken up from his naps in the same way. His cheeks were now stained scarlet, and Haruhi could only wonder why.

"I'm _sleepy_, Haru-chan." Hunny said and rubbed his eyes again, suppressing a yawn. Bun-bun had now fallen from his grasp and onto the floor, and Hunny didn't bother picking him up.

"Oh that's right, Mori-senpai isn't here today. You want me to tuck you in?" Finally! Hunny nodded sleepily, childish and almost drunken-looking grin. Haruhi could only laugh at his expression. It seemed almost like one Tamaki would make, blush and all. She eased herself off the couch and knelt down next to the oldest Host, smiling at him. Hunny looked into her caramel eyes, and lost himself. He grinned sheepishly at the girl, holding his arms out in a childish manner.

"Carry me?" Haruhi giggled and responded by wrapping her arms around the little Host, lifting him up as she stood. Hunny sighed contently, nuzzling his face into Haruhi's shoulder, drinking in her heavenly scent. "Haru-chan…" He mumbled, too softly for Haruhi to hear. Hunny must have dozed off while being carried back into his bed in the corner of the music room, for it seemed that the trip didn't take long enough. He wanted to be held by Haruhi longer! Poor little Host boy.

"There you go Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said, slightly out of character as she laid him down, then pulled the sheets over him. He snuggled into his mattress, finally happy to be able to get his nap.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked timidly just as Haruhi was about to walk away.

"Yes Hunny-senpai?"

"C'mere." Hunny cooed cutely, waggling his finger for Haruhi to lean down. She did so, a puzzled look on her face. Ah how Hunny loved it when things went his way. The blush was back on his cheeks, and since they finally had a moment alone when no one would bug them…he could finally do something he'd been longing to do for ages.

He kissed Haruhi.

Haruhi stared blankly at the blonde boy lying below her. His drunken look was back, but it was a content look. Hunny was exploding with joy inside, but he was still so sleepy that it hardly registered with his brain. He could only giggle at her blank and flushed expression, and whisper,

"Goodnight, Haru-chan"

* * *

Wow, that was fluffier and more OOC then I thought it would be. Oh well, I thought it was cute. Reviews? Hunny'll give you candy if you do! 


End file.
